1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for the proper alignment of a Lazy Susan within a cabinet to its closed door position.
Lazy Susans mounted on steel and aluminum bearings have always relied on friction points to stop the Lazy Susan in the proper position. The standard industry detent uses a positioning tab that rubs against a contact point and then stops before passing a second contact point. If too much pressure is used, the positioning tab passes both contact points and does not stop at the detent position. Then the Lazy Susan is pushed in the opposite direction and the positioning tab rubs against the first contact point and hopefully stops before passing the second contact point and is then in the detent position.
Lazy Susans are sometimes mounted on steel and aluminum bearings which have built within them a means by which the return to the detent [position is achieved by a mechanism or device rather than by a manual force. The standard industry detent does not allow for Lazy Susana returned in this way to stop smoothly at the detent position, causing a rocking motion that can disrupt the contents of the Lazy Susan shelf and prevent it from fully stopping in the detent position.
2. Related Art
The related Art is that of the industry standard Lazy Susan detent mechanism described above.